Vreedle Academy
Ben is called to investigate a vreedle takeover of the Plumber's Academy, but he gets trapped as a vreedle while doing it! Plot Open to Ben as Eatle and Rook flying back from somewhere in the Proto-TRUK. Eatle de-transforms. Rook: I hope never to do that again. Ben: But that bit where I jumped over the fence, that was amazing. Suddenly, Rook's plumber badge beeps. He picks it up and looks at it. Rook: It seems we have to go back to the Plumber's Academy. Ben sighs. Ben: I was "just" there! ---- Theme Song ---- Ben and Rook land on the academy, but it is covered with Vreedles. Random Vreedle: Oi! No one but Vreedles at the Vreedle Academy! Ben: We're... the Health and Safety team. Random Vreedle: At Vreedle Academy, there's no health and no safety, so beat it! Rook and Ben fly a few hundred feet off the ground, before stopping. Ben: What's the plan? Rook: The Ultimatrix MK10 can transform into the lifeform that is highest in quantity on a planet, or large mass, such as the Plumber's Academy. Ben: No way, I am not turning into a Vree- Too late. Rook taps the Ultimatrix MK10, and Ben becomes a Vreedle. Decagon Vreedle: Ew! I'm horrible! The Proto-TRUK hovers down to a few feels above, and Decagon Vreedle jumps out. Despite the easy jump, he lands on his back. Ultimatrix MK10: Locking lifeform. Decagon Vreedle: No! The random vreedle from before comes with another vreedle. Random Vreedle: Hey, welcome to the Vreedle Academy! I'm Vreedle-Dum and he's Vreedle-Mee! Vreedle-Mee: Contrariwise, I'm Vreedle-Dee and he's Vreedle-Dum. Vreedle-Dum: Anyway, we'd love to show you around! Cut to Decagon Vreedle, Vreedle-Dum and Vreedle-Mee walking inside the academy. Decagon Vreedle: So... How did this turn into the Vreedle Academy? Vreedle-Mee: Well this was Plumber Academy. Vreedle-Dum: But our boss knocked out all of the plumbers. Vreedle-Mee: So now it's our academy. Decagon Vreedle: So do you know where the plumbers are being kept? Vreedle-Mee: Nope! Vreedle-Dum: Boss didn't tell us because he says that we's untrustworthy. Vreedle-Mee: And we aren't, right Vreedle-Dum. Vreedle-Dum: Yeah that's right, isn't it Vreedle-Mee? Vreedle-Mee: Yeah. Anyway, on our left is unhealth. Vreedle-Dum: And on our right is unsafety. Decagon Vreedle: to himself Dum-mees. Vreedle-Dum: So, where would you like to go next? Decagon Vreedle: To himself: "Should I go ask about their boss or go to the cafeteria?" Uh, where is the, um, cafeteria? Vreedle-Mee: Cafeteria? Decagon Vreedle: Yeah, I came from halfway across the galaxy and I'm starving! When's lunch!? Vreedle-Dum: Ok, follow me! ---- It shows the three Vreedles: Decagon Vreedle, Vreedle-Dum, and Vreelde-Mee eating cheeseburgers. Decagon Vreedle: Mum! Good burgers. Now where is the boss? Vreedle-Dum: The boss? Well, he is on the ground level, why would you wanna see him? Decagon Vreedle: I just wanna see, uh, if he needs any help. Vreedle-Mee: Well sure, of course we'll take you to see him. Decagon Vreedle: In his mind, "That was close". Ok, let's go! The three vreedles walk into an elevator and it goes down to the ground level. They get out and encounter Rhomboid Vreedle. Rhomboid Vreedle: Vreedle-Dum, Vreedle-Mee, what brings you two here? And who's this other fella? Decagon Vreedle: Rhomboid Vreedle? Decagon Vreedle transforms back into Ben. Ben: Aw man! Rhomboid: Ben Tennyson! Rhomboid pulls out a blaster and shoots it at Ben, with Ben dodging. Rhomboid: Get him! Vreedle-Dum and Vreedle-Mee attempt to grab Ben but Ben jumps, making the two knock into each other. Ben: Alright, you are going down! Ben hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Feedback. Feedback: Feedback! Feedback absorbs an electrical machine and then shoots green energy at Rhomboid, easily knocking him out. Feedback: Now what? Feedback runs next to a computer, which turns out to control all the cameras in the academy. Feedback: Looking at the camera screens. Man, there sure are a lot of cameras. Feedback then notices a screen showing the captured prisoners of the Vreedles. Feedback: Found them! Feedback then runs away. The scene changes to eedback near an electrical machine, which he destroys. Feedback: Done. The Vreedles' prisoners then come running towards Ben. One steps forward and is Magister Hulka. Hulka: Ben Tennyson? Thank you for saving us. Feedback: No problem. An alarm sounds and a siren is heard. Hulka: Oh no, Octagon Vreedle and Rhomboid Vreedle had set a bomb. We must get out quickly! Feedback: Can't we just disarm it? Hulka: Not one of those bombs. We need a demolition expert. Feedback: I've got the perfect alien for the job! Feedback hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Decagon Vreedle. Decagon Vreedle: Where is the bomb? Hulka: Two doors to your left. Hands Decagon Vreedle a pair of pliers. Here, you might need this. Decagon Vreedle grabs the pliers and runs into the room. Decagon Vreedle: There it is! Oh no, only 20 seconds left. Decagon Vreelde hurries to cut the wires as the timer shows 7 seconds. Decagon Vreedle: Almost there. Decagon Vreedle is struggling to cut the last wire, with 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. He cuts the wire before it explodes. Decagon Vreedle: That was close! Decagon Vreedle transforms back into Ben. Ben: I am never turning into a Vreedle again! Hulka comes into the room and congratulates Ben. Hulka: Good job Ben, thanks for saving the academy. Ben: No problem, I better be going now. Ben hits his Omnitrix, transforming into Jetray, and flies back into he Proto-TRUK as the secen ends. ---- THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Villains *Vreedles Aliens Used *Eatle (First Reappearance; cameo) *Decagon Vreedle (First Appearance; 2x) *Feedback *Jetray Category:Episodes